The Huscarl's Offer
The Huscarl's Offer is an encounter in The Savage North. It comes after Yeti Cave 4, Frost Wyrm Saga 6, or Red in Axe and Claw 1. Enemies Transcript Introduction Again a band of Bold Wolves block your path, and once more you prepare for battle. However, this time the Nords make no move to attack. Nor are they bellowing war cries, or screaming in an effort to stimulate murderous rage. Even the berserkers are quiet, though their knuckles are pale around the shafts of their axes - - and in that paleness you sense frustration. Something's holding them back... A warrior steps from the host. He wears a spangenhelm and a mail hauberk like many of the others, but his seem of finer craftsmanship. As does the two-handed sword he holds at his side -- at rest rather than in combat readiness. "I want to speak with you," the man says. He glances at Tessa, perhaps already feeling the bite of the arrow drawn in her bow. "Save your breath," you reply. "We don't have the king's sign." A faint smile appears below the metal that masks the rest of his face. "If you did, you wouldn't have so much blood on your blades. The scouts say you fought your way here like Nords. One of them even mistook you for the Frost Wyrms' chieftain, and the fool carried word to Kveldulf's tent. The chieftain's on his way here, to defeat you in single-combat." "He'll be disappointed. But if he stands in our way, we'll give him all the fighting he wants." "The boy mistook the device on your shield. From a distance I did too. But that's not the Frost Wyrm dragon." "No, it isn't." "Who are you, southlander? Why're you all risking your lives, and taking ours, to trespass where you're not welcome?" "It's a long story, and I'm in no mood to tell it. Let us pass and we'll be on our way." "And if we don't?" "As you said, there's a lot of blood on our blades." The Nord laughs. "These lands belong to the Bold Wolf Clan. What right do you have to demand passage where our chieftain and our king have forbidden it, and threaten bloodshed if we refuse?" "None, but I have no choice." "Go home, southlander. You found some way into Nordent, so find your way back out. I give you my oath as huscarl of Chieftain Kveldulf that no man or woman of our clan will stop you or seek vengeance against you. That's more than you deserve." "I'm sorry." You raise your weapon. The Nord does the same. Conclusion "Who are you?" the huscarl asks. His hands are pressed against his wound, where dark redness stains his mail. But his eyes tell you that he knows it's useless. He may staunch the blood for a short time, but he can't hold the soul inside his body. You kneel beside him. "Name Kasan," "Heh." The laugh, small as it is, sends blood spurting between his fingers. It catches you by surprise, and you open your lips to ask him what amuses him so. Then you see that his eyes are lifeless. Category:The Savage North